


Back Home

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Minor au referred to, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Sakaki Yuushou returns to the first Duel School that he founded.
Relationships: Sakaki Yoko/Sakaki Yusho
Kudos: 3





	Back Home

**Title:** Back Home  
 **Characters:** Sakaki Yuushou  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Arc-V: non ending compatible: A66, one person’s view of someplace; Easter Egg Basket Advent, day #21, drabble a day for a week  
 **Notes:** Post-canon, but implied “Yuus & girls get their own bodies”.  
 **Summary:** Sakaki Yuushou returns to the first Duel School that he founded.

* * *

It had been so long since he’d been there and yet the place still looked – beautiful. Perhaps not what most people would think of beauty but to him, it was surpassed by only one other place. 

He would go _home_ later. But right now he stood across from You Show Duel School and fought back the pricking of joyous tears. 

_I should start one of these in Synchro._ He wanted everyone to understand the importance of dueling to bring happiness to others – it might not be _everyone’s_ reason for dueling but it was _his_ and he wanted to share it. He already had brought it to Standard – Pendulum now – and to Fusion and XYZ. Synchro was the logical progression. 

He would talk to someone about that, perhaps Jack Atlas or Crow, but later. Now he slowly, carefully made his way across the street. The school was quiet for right now; he thought the students were busy elsewhere, and Hiragii Shuzou was busy enjoying having Yuzu back – and dealing with having three others who looked just liked her. 

Yuushou knew he needed to adjust to the same thing in the case of Yuuya and the other three but he would do that later. For now, he wanted to be here, to revel in the place that he’d built so long ago. 

It really felt like longer ago than it had been. After everything with Zarc and Ray, he wasn’t even entirely sure anymore _when_ he’d founded the school. But he knew that it was his and he absolutely believed in everything he’d ever told his students, regardless of their dimension of origin. 

_I wonder if Asuka-san would like to visit this branch._ He dearly longed for all of his students to get to know one another. Perhaps even Edo would be willing to unbend enough to visit. Though he did have a lot of work ahead of him in XYZ. One day. One day when they _didn’t_ have so much to do. 

He opened the door and walked inside. The place hadn’t changed much from the last time he’d been there. There was a new hologram system; Yuzu had mentioned that while getting him caught up on what events he’d missed. He didn’t touch it, though. Technology had moved on during the brief time he’d been gone and he would far prefer someone who knew what they were doing getting it going. 

Not to mention it would be far more fun if he had an actual opponent to duel against. His duel against Yuuya had been spectacular and he looked forward to having such duels again here, in this place where his heart resided, against many different opponents. Perhaps Yoko would care for a duel or two. 

Once she finished lecturing him. She had quite a bit saved up, he knew. 

Which was why he wasn’t surprised at all to turn and see her there, arms crossed and eyes flashing. He was in for it. 

And he couldn’t have been happier. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Seriously, Yoko’s going to lecture him for weeks about just haring off to another dimension without even a _note_. And this is the last of my week of drabbles. I have more to come in the rest of 2021, though.


End file.
